


Rain

by moonlightxtweek



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightxtweek/pseuds/moonlightxtweek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes in love and decisions, all you need is a little push</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Stan couldn't even begin to describe in words how much he loved Kyle Broflovski, in a way his life revolved around his significant other.  
He woke up in the morning and the first thing he'd ever do is kiss Kyle, giving him a 'good morning' or an 'I love you'.  
He did, he really did love Kyle. With all his heart.

In the very beginning Kyle did love Stan, he was his best friend, his muse, his purpose, but it just wasn't working out.  
Kyle felt like he could accomplish more things with his life, like he could move on to better things and different people.  
He had to move on, he had to. 

 

The rain poured outside as Kyle began to pack his things, he grabbed an umbrella before he was approached by his soon to be ex-boyfriend. 

"We going somewhere?"

Stan chuckled, standing next to Kyle and gently placing a hand on his shoulder. The green hat clad man turned to face him, backing up and staring blankly 

"I can't do this anymore Stan, there's no relationship here."

Stan's heart dropped with disbelief as he shook and smiled weakly

"Y-You're joking right?..you're just fucking with me?.."  
"If I wasn't serious Stan, why would I be standing here with my things packed, ready to leave?"

Stan looked on blankly and reached for Kyle, a broken expression on his face as he barely held onto him.

"Please....please don't leave. Please, you're my partner, my best friend. Kyle I love you, I love you. Please..."

Kyle looked back into Stan's eyes as the other man gripped him and mouthed a simple 'please' every now and then.  
Stan's eyes held every memory they ever shared together, from the first day they met to the night of their first dance at South Park high. Kyle clad in a white suit and Stan in a black, both holding one another and smiling as gentle songs played in the distance. 

Stan moved up and kissed Kyle, running his hands through Kyle's orange red hair.  
Kyle dropped his bags and reached his hands up to hug Stan, tears streaming down both their faces before they pulled away and Kyle stroked his cheek.

"I love you Kyle"  
"I love you too, Stan"


End file.
